Valhalla Transmissions
by Sapphire Fayth
Summary: Takes place in the Red Vs. Blue universe. right after Reconstruction. Now that Project Freelancer is dead, Agent Ohio pays a visit to an old friend. One-shot. Original Characters. May contain spoilers.


**Author's Notes-**

...I got bored one day. Actually wrote this around November of last year.

I don't know if there is actually ever night time at Valhalla. I'm bsing with that one.

Don't read unless you want spoilers for the end of Red Vs. Blue Reconstruction. Though its highly unlikely that a fan of RvB hasn't already watched it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Halo or the concept of the Freelancers or the Freelancer Program. Those belong to Bungie and Rooster Teeth respectively. I only own Agent Ohio and our mystery character. Don't know how long though since Rooster Teeth might make characters named those same names.

**

* * *

**

**Valhalla Transmissions**

As she came upon the small wooded valley, she had to admit that it was just as beautiful and peaceful at night as it was in the day. Both bases were lit, one housing three red soldiers and the other a single blue soldier. It was these four soldiers along with David and the Alpha AI that had destroyed Command and all the AI stored there, virtually decimating Project Freelancer from within.

Everything she knew was now over. Her new life and 'family' were gone, vanished in a single detonation of an E.M.P.

Standing silently on a ledge that over looked the small creek that ran between the two bases, she gazed intently at the water below, letting out a soft sigh before she placed her helmet on and clicked on the radio. Immediately a chipper, male voice crackled in on the speakers.

"Oh, Agent Ohio! It's good to hear from you again. I was afraid you'd been killed like many of the other Freelancers."

Shouldering her SMG, the woman chuckled and shook her head, "No, still alive…though no longer a Freelancer." There was a pause at the other end.

"Has your job been…terminated by the Director?" He asked with a bit of concern. Ohio couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"No…the Covenant forces have been defeated and the Director has been placed under arrest. There's no need for us Freelancers anymore."

"That's a shame really. I believe the universe still has much need for talented individuals such as the Freelancers. Who knows what enemy forces lie in wait behind the Covenant? Perhaps a brand new breed of alien forces with technology matching the Forerunners! Think of the possibilities, Ohio!"

"Whatever's out there, I'm sure the UNSC will figure out something," Ohio replied airily, moving to sit down on the grassy outcrop. "Perhaps start up a brand new Spartan program. Make new soldiers to outdo us all."

"I really doubt they'll ever be able to train a strategist as impeccable as you, Agent Ohio," he stated, tone somewhat agitated at the idea. "You are, and will always be, the be-"

"While your compliments are flattering," the brunette interrupted, "They are becoming somewhat redundant after hearing them so many times. There is always going to be someone better."

"I prefer not to think in such a fashion; it's morally depressing."

"You wouldn't. You always hated to admit that perhaps I wasn't as great a Freelancer and Spartan as you hoped I would be."

"You're correct, Felicia," he responded quickly. "You aren't as great; you're better. Better than I could have ever dream of."

"Always the apple-polisher, aren't you?"

"As long as it's for you, I don't mind a bit."

They lapsed into a heavy silence, Ohio fixing her green eyes to the night sky above while pulling her knees close to her armored chest. The radio buzzed lowly in her ear, letting her know he was still there and willing to speak.

"The Freelancer Project has been shut down…I suppose that entails that the Alpha has been found." He said with thinly veiled intrigue. It wasn't a simple statement and they both knew it.

"Yes," Ohio conceded. "And I've known the location of the Alpha for some months now. However, since Agent Washington activated the Command EMP failsafe…I'm afraid it's possible the Alpha has been destroyed along with the other AI."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner…?!" His tone grew flustered again, though this time his frustrations were directed at her. "You knew how important this was to me!"

"If I had told you, what good would it have done?" She whispered in reply, gaze fixated on a star glimmering in the inky darkness of the cosmos. "You would have died along with the others."

He sighed in resignation, "I suppose your right…but then again perhaps that death was meant for me."

Ohio knew not how to respond to that nor did she desire to. She continued to sit there in the center of the valley, undetected by the four soldiers stationed there. After sixteen minutes of listening to the quiet hum of the radio and her own steady breathing, the tan and teal colored Spartan stood up and brushed off the dirt and grass that clung to her armor.

"Alright, I'm heading out. I'll report back as soon as the whole deal with the Director is done with."

"I'll be here - eagerly awaiting your return." She couldn't stop the smile that spread over her lips; she knew he was smiling too. "Take care, Agent Ohio."

"I will."

The radio clicked off and the female Spartan vanished into the night.

"Goodbye…Xi."

* * *

Read and review, I guess.


End file.
